


John's Case

by MiladyPheonix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Assassin Mary Morstan, F/M, Johnlock - Freeform, Married Mary Morstan/John Watson, PapaGreg, Pregnant Mary Morstan, Prompt Fic, Sherlock is a Mess, greg KNOWS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiladyPheonix/pseuds/MiladyPheonix
Summary: Off the Tumblr prompt “Yes hello police? Sherlock is sad and alone please do something” Papa Greg intervenes on SadLock and lays down the law.





	John's Case

**Author's Note:**

> Been writing a horde of prompt-fic recently. As usual not bated or Brit picked. This Might go multichapter if requested or more Plot Bunnies bite.

John had been home from honeymoon for a fortnight but Mycroft had promised that as soon as the baby was born “Mary", as if that was her name, would be arrested and likely extradited to one of the laundry list of countries who wanted to try and sentence her. John did not care about her, just his daughter, he just wanted his child to be safe. This meant he had to focus on Mary for the immediate future: go to work, with Mary, go home, with Mary, eat dinner, with Mary, go to sleep… the pattern was wearing him out and so was the radio silence with Sherlock.

It had been agreed they would keep their distance. Mary would expect John’s attention as the birth grew nearer and well, she’d already shot Sherlock once before. If she found out that John planned to take her child and raise their daughter with the Baker Street Bunch there was no knowing what she would do. Mycroft refused to take the risk, weathering one of Sherlock’s tantrums instead.

Then one morning DI Greg Lestrade very officially pulls John out of work claiming he needs help with a case. Mary had looked askance from her desk, this was her last week before maternity leave. "Police business, can't give details to the public" Greg said hastily as he pulled John through the waiting room. “I'm hardly the public!” Mary called after them. John had grabbed the first responder bag he kept in his office as Greg looked weary and almost pale, so it must be bad.

They pulled up to 221B and John settled in to wait for Sherlock to whirlwind out the door. Greg was halfway down the pavement before he called “Come on John! Got a case for you upstairs". John trailed after him as Mrs Hudson let them in, “Oh Greg dear you've got John good, he’s in such a state!”. Worried now John quickened his pace up the last flight to see Greg standing by the sofa.

Curled up on said sofa was an unmoving and fairly malodorous LUMP. “Sherlock, Sherlock! Wakey wakey Sunshine, I’ve brought you John now will you get up please? Eat something, have a wash maybe” Greg’s voice was painfully cheerful and John could see why as at least 4 empty tea cups stood by the sofa and at least 1 other had fallen over, staining the floor.

“No, John can’t be here he needs to be with Mary or what ever her name is. That’s the plan to save littlest Watson. He can't be here. No John for me" Sherlock rambled so badly John was worried he was on drugs again but Greg answered “He’s clean, knows what happens if he isn't” The only response to Greg’s voice was that Sherlock continued to ramble “No John. No cases, of course I’m clean! Mycroft has taken John away. If I’m not clean you’ll take the work away! Then I will have nothing!”

Sherlock was getting worked up by this point so John quickly dropped the bag in its old spot by the door and interjected soothingly “We know you’re clean Sherlock. Mycroft didn’t take me away, circumstance, or well Mary did. Come on Greg said we have a case!” John tried to cheer Sherlock up but John knew he would need at least one square meal, a shower, and decent rest in a proper bed before he was fit to go on cases again.

“I didn’t say we have a case, I said You have a case John Watson. Now Solve it!” Greg exclaimed pointing at the ragged looking Sherlock that had finally emerged. Greg glanced between the two men staring at him in surprise. “I’ve got a simple double homicide we’ve nearly solved so that’s your cover story. You have two days as that’s his average to solve these things” and with that Greg spun on his heel and left.

“Sherlock, what happened?” John asked carefully checking his pulse. It was slow and not as strong as it should be so clearly the tea had been an attempt to replace meals and was the sofa to avoid sleeping, was Sherlock having nightmares?

“I don’t know, anything! I don’t know what’s happening with you, or if you’re safe, or if littlest Watson is born yet” Sherlock leaned heavily on John’s shoulder “It’s dark in the palace without my conductor of light. Are you safe John? Where is Mary now?” His stomach gurgled loudly, “May we get a take aways"

“Yes, we'll get a take aways provided you have a shower and eat a proper dinner. Mary is at work but she was present when Greg fetched me so I presume she thinks I'm busy with a case. I'll message her before dinner. Then I’ll stay here and we can go through the cold case files that Greg left... there’s a file box on your desk" John would have agreed to anything just to see some life spark in Sherlock but there was a listlessness in that long legged gait as he wondered through the kitchen to the bathroom.

Sherlock emerged a while later looking far fresher than he had been, sipping a sports drink that must-have been in his room and holding a fairly thick file. “Not the cold cases John, this one" He said calmly handing the file over and starting to stuff everything else back into the box. The only case that mattered and he needed John to illuminate it for him.

“Rosamund Mary" John said flatly, “My wife’s name is Rosamund Mary, that’s one of the names she was considering for the baby" Did this woman have no boundaries John thought angrily. She had already informed him that she was choosing the baby’s name and now it might even be her own. “This is already our case Sherlock, why am I reading this?”

“Because You’re bored with it John. I’m bored so we need to go over this case again or we're going to get complacent and slip up. There must be something we’re missing. Why you, of all the people in London. Why an invalided army doctor, why a John Watson"

“Why Sherlock Homles’ blogger?” John offered a bit stung by Sherlock's sudden reference to his invalidation. 

“Of course, John! That’s why! Because you’re John Watson, my John Watson! Makes perfect sense" Sherlock tore through the file checking each section and muttering under his breath. "The dates, the dates. The Dates John! It all makes sense” He was embuliant.

“No it doesn’t Sherlock". John smiled despite his confusion, the old Sherlock was shining though the miserable lump he had seen an hour ago. "It makes no sense. So I’m your John Watson but what dates?!” Truly confused and trying to ignore that he just referred to himself as Sherlock's while still married to someone else, John leaned over and peered at the file. “Those dates are her missions and they end..." Sherlock obligingly flipped to the last section “Six month before she met me… I’m her latest mission”  


“Her last mission John, she was a plant by Moriarty to monitor you” Sherlock swallowed nervously “She was at the pool. After he killed himself, it’s likely that she tried to go straight but then someone, me, I started wiping out the network. She carried on with the mission she was given. Maybe when it seemed I was truly dead she decided..."

“No” John intervened “I can’t believe she loved me, maybe I was a good cover story or a useful place to lay low but after everything I cannot believe she loved me.” Sherlock fell silent at John’s adamant statement but the door bell rang breaking the tension. “I’ll get it, I ordered Thai" John collected the food and lingered overly long on the stairs to message Mary about spending the night and calm himself before he went back into the lounge.

Sherlock had grabbed plates and was setting the table at their desk, they’d not shared a meal in a long time and he looked forward to the evening. They both had the truth now and they were both refocused. So they would enjoy their meal and maybe even go through a few cold cases tomorrow.

He was missing John and was anxious to meet the littlest Watson but knowing that they were on the same page again settled him down, the palace glowed.


End file.
